Drivers today have many choices for various routes from a location to a destination. Systems exist for assisting drivers in determining how to get from one place to another. For example, some devices provide turn-by-turn directions to drivers, and other devices alert drivers about points of interest along a travel path. Nevertheless, there remains a need for improved technological systems for guiding drivers to a destination.